It is well known that if coaxial cables for a radio system are adjacent to each other or adjacent to a conductive member, noise in the radio signal carried by any of the cables or tower can be generated and shared. Such is particularly prevalent in situations where one or more coaxial cables are utilized with a tower which may carry multiple antennas. Typically, these cables are merely strung around and periodically attached to the conductive tower which results in the generation of noise in the signals carried by the cables. It is also likely that when multiple cables are carried by the tower, they could interact with each other thereby generating noise in the signals that they are carrying.
Thus, the need exists for a system which isolates coaxial cables from each other and from the tower carrying one or more antennas.